


Gatekeepers

by heartofthejunk



Series: Klance Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Klance Week, Klance Week 2016, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofthejunk/pseuds/heartofthejunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can't conquer all. Keith and Lance know this better than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatekeepers

**Author's Note:**

> this is late again oh no! 
> 
> day 3 of klance week, heaven / hell

It was hard, falling in love with someone who you weren't meant to be with. It is said that Keith and Lance knew that better than anyone. Their love was forbidden, perhaps even before the Fates deemed it so. They knew the risks and took them, and with little luck, failed. It forever tore them apart.

Once, when people were but an idea and the earth was only a rock in the solar system, Lance and Keith kept the earth in order. They kept things in balance, monitoring every living being the planet had to offer. They chose what lived on and what died out. They created new species and buried the forgotten ones. They kept the world in order, together. They kept each other in order.

Their love for each other was immeasurable. They spent every waking moment by each other's sides. They didn't always agree and fights were inevitable but they always ended the day by laying to rest with the other. They were almost inseparable, and every living being knew it was a bad day when they saw one without the other. Even when they were bickering, the living things were content to see them with each other.

They were the example for the planet - the example of what love truly was. It seemed to the living things that they had invented love, which they very well could have. They respected and trusted each other. They protected and mended each other - many times the animals found Lance patching Keith up after he had done something irresponsible and reckless. They were like yin and yang, two sides of the same coin. Every living thing strived for a relationship as stable and sure as theirs. Because of that love, the animals felt Lance and Keith were invincible.

But love doesn't always conquer all.

When the Fates brought humans to earth, the animals were confused. The humans were just like Keith and Lance, albeit much smaller. Lance and Keith were confused as well. If the Fates had birthed a species, that must've meant that they weren't doing their jobs correctly. They reassured each other it was alright and taught the new humans everything they needed to know. After a century, the humans were procreating like the other animals and they were able to live on their own. Sensing they were done teaching the humans, Keith and Lance went back to focusing on the balance of the planet.

Only a few years later, the Fates called Keith and Lance to them. Keith and Lance went hand in hand, praying for the best for both of them. When they got there, the Fates told them the grave news.

"There is no need for you to walk the earth any longer," they said. "Now that the humans are advanced like yourselves, you have no need being on earth's surface."

"Are... Are we being banished?" Keith asked nervously. Lance smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand. Keith squeezed back.

"No, you are not being banished," the Fates told them. "You are just being moved." Both Lance and Keith sighed in relief. "However," the Fates continued. "You are to be separated. We fear the humans will bloom and their population will increase. We need someone to guide them after death, and once their population increases, we will need two places for them to go. You two will be the gatekeepers of these places."

"That isn't fair!" Lance insisted. Keith placed a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. He knew that messing with the Fates could have deadly consequences.

The Fates silenced him with a hand. "What is decided stands. Keith, you will be the keeper of heaven, the place in the sky. All of the good human souls will be sent there to live a glorious afterlife." One of the Fates twirled his finger in the air and pointed to Keith. Keith hissed in pain as he felt the bones in his back shift and expand. Keith doubled over and Lance gasped, grabbing his lover.

"What are you doing to him?" Lance cried, pulling Keith closer to him.

"Holding him like that would be unwise," one of the Fates said. Lance let him go and took a few steps back. He could see feathers and folded appendages coming out of Keith's back. Were those..? "We've given you wings," one of the Fates explained. "This is to allow you to fly to your place in the sky if you ever have to go to the ground."

The wings unfurled, covered in light gray feathers. They flapped a few times, Keith seemingly trying to get used to controlling them. He didn't say a word, only looked to the side and stroked the feathers on his left wing.

"And for you..." the Fates trailed off. One of them snapped a finger. Lance felt an immense pain in his lower back and his head. Keith rushed to hold Lance like Lance had done for him. Keith gasped when he saw the difference; Lance now had horns like a sheep and a long red tail. "Lance, you are to be the keeper of hell. The souls of the bad people  will be sent to you. They will endure a horrible afterlife with suffering."

"Am I supposed to torture them?" Lance asked, shuddering from his transformation.

The Fates considered this question for a moment. "That is to be determined. For now, there are only a few rules you must follow." The Fates looked pointedly at the gatekeepers. "One, Make sure the souls that come to you are supposed to be there. Two, do what you are assigned to do. Keith, make their afterlives as easy as possible. Lance, make it the worst thing they've ever endured." Lance swallowed thickly and nodded. "Three, do _not_  leave your realm unless there is an emergency or you are asked to."

"Does that mean..." Lance murmured.

"We aren't allowed to see each other?" Keith whispered, unbelieving. "That... That isn't right."

"It doesn't matter what is right," one of the Fates grunted. "This is what you are meant to do. This is what you are told to do. You will do it."

Lance and Keith shared a sad glance. "So this is goodbye," Lance said, choking back a sob. Both gatekeepers already had tears running down their faces. 

The Fates looked mildly uncomfortable. "We'll give you a few minutes," they said and disappeared. 

Keith let himself cry. Lance held him tightly, wishing that he'd never have to let go. They both wished the last image of each other didn't have to be such a sad one. "I love you," Keith mumbled, burying his face in Lance's neck. 

Lance sighed sadly. "I love you too," he replied, rubbing circles into his lover's back. He kissed Keith's forehead and stepped back. The Fates reappeared as Lance said, "I'll see you again. I promise." One of the Fates shook their head sadly and cleared their throat.

"Your time is over. You must go to your assigned realms." Both boys nodded and let themselves be ported to their new homes. 

It had been a few days since anyone had seen Lance or Keith and the animals had begun to worry. Where had their keepers gone? The Fates leaned down to the humans and whispered a story about the gatekeepers of heaven and hell, which the animals heard. The living things were devastated that their keepers had left and even more upset that their love had been torn apart.

No one was more upset than Lance and Keith. Every day they thought of each other every moment and dreamed about the other every night. Centuries passed, and there wasn't a day the Lance and Keith didn't curse the Fates for forcing them away from each other. Every time someone who even _barely_  resembled their lost love came to one of their realms, they shed tears for days afterward. 

Lance couldn't keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream with me about Voltron go to my tumblr (ocean-rising) or wattpad (-oceanrising)


End file.
